Say It
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: Abel needs to muster up the courage to tell Asta something very important


This is just a cute little piece of Abel/Asta fluff that I conjured lol, usually I don't write such fluffiness, but still

Btw, the voice in Abel's head is _not_ Cain-Abel's not actually talking to him, I mean-it's just Abel's charming side making itself known *snicker*

Warning: mention of boobs, slightly adult content-ish

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me (*sadpasta*), they belong to Sunao Yoshida

* * *

_Come on Abel, you coward, when are you going to tell her? Or were you planning to keep it a secret forever?_

Discovering that you loved someone, Abel decided, was not nearly as hard as trying to discover if that someone liked you back. He'd been agonizing about it for… well… for a while. He glared down at his hands, which were tightly clenched together, his fingers twitching every few seconds with nervousness.

He was going to tell her… he was going to say it.

Two days ago he had final become desperate enough to consult his little sister in such matters. Seth had given him her typical playful green-eyed stare and smiled brightly up in his face. "I was wondering when you would figure it out," she had said. "Now all that's left is to tell Asta that you like the rest of her just as much as you like her boobs."

_Typical Seth,_ Abel thought wryly. But she had a fair point. He _did_ like Asta, and not just her large breasts, though that might have been a contributing factor to begin with. She meant much more to him than _that_.

_Tell her then._

How was he supposed to go about doing that? His feet carried him restlessly around his room in circles. Asta would expect him to follow her around all day, but he couldn't do it publicly, as he was nothing but a lowly terran servant and she was the Duchess of Kiev, a methuselah noble.

_When, then? Now…? Later…?_

_If you keep putting this off you'll never get around to telling her,_ the annoying voice pointed out. _You're never going to know unless you try, are you?_

You'd think that after being alive for nine-hundred years he wouldn't be so shy and uncertain about this, but he _was_. After all, the only other woman he'd ever cared about in a similar way was Lilith, and that had never actually gone anywhere. They had been split apart by their differences in opinion about the humans and the methuselah. This situation was _completely_ different.

First off, Asta and Lilith were _nothing_ alike. Well, maybe not _nothing_ alike—they were both brave, strong women determined to follow their chosen paths—but he knew that Asta could be a bit… well… temperamental.

_You wouldn't have it any other way._

True again… Abel sighed.

It was hard to find someone who could strike fear into even a crusnik. And she wasn't afraid of him, didn't think of him as a monster. He'd met others who said they didn't care, but when it really came down to it…

Asta didn't run away from him. And that had sent him head over heels. Not immediately, of course, but…

"Hey, terran, you're late! We need to get going!" There was pounding against his door, and Abel glanced towards it nervously, knowing Asta was standing just on the other side. Should he let her in? Should he tell her now?

_Relax… breathe… Go outside and meet her. Wait until you have her alone before you get all tied up in knots, you big baby._

For some reason, that stupid voice sounded like Cain when they were children; Cain always had been the charming one who knew what to do in any situation. Abel was awkward and uncertain.

_Stupid Cain…_

"Y-yeah… I'll be right out, Asta!" he called back. He was already ready to go for the day. It was nothing unusual, just another day at Court. He'd probably talk to Seth in the afternoon. Maybe she would have some ideas…?

He pushed the door open and found Asta waiting for him on the other side. Immediately his cheeks flushed bright pink. Why did she have to be so beautiful, even when she was giving him that pouty, annoyed frown and her eyes were narrowed into sharp daggers? Looking away from her face didn't help, either, because the next thing down was her cleavage, and Abel didn't want her to think he was being disrespectful of her by giving her the once-over (though he'd done it many a time while she wasn't watching, of course). "S-sorry for keeping you waiting, Asta," he stammered out.

Her golden-yellow eyes bored into him strangely. He couldn't help but stare back at her. All vampires were beautiful, but there was something about her that caught his attention even more. Her eyes reeled him in.

_Say it, you idiot! Say it… Say it…_

"A-Asta?" he muttered, tilting his head slightly to one side when she began to turn away. "Can I… uh… talk to you for a moment, please?"

"What is it, terran?" she asked harshly, though her eyes did not contain malice. Nevertheless, he fidgeted, watching the way her pale hair swayed across her back rather than looking at her face, which was tilted towards him over her shoulder.

"I need to tell you something."

_That's right… Say it…_

"Tell me what?" She turned back with a curious look on her face. "And anyway, why are you all red, Abel?"

Were his cheeks really that bright? With a sheepish look, he scratched the back of his head. "Well, because I… I…" How to say it, how to say it…

"Spit it out already, terran, and quit wasting my time," she snapped.

"My name is Abel," he muttered before he thought better of it. Her golden eyes came swinging back towards him questioningly. He had never told her off for calling him that before. Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry for being short with you, tovarish," she finally said, turning back around to face him. Coming face-to-face with her was more intimidating than Abel had thought, but he couldn't stop now, could he?

_Say it…_

"I…" He bit his lip and leaned closer to her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay, tovarish? You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm not," he assured her, unable to keep from gravitating towards her, towards her body, towards her huge golden eyes. Towards her full red lips…

"You look a little—"

The rest of her words were caught somewhere between their lips. Abel breathed deeply in, reveling in her sweet scent and her taste on his lips. Hers were warm and very soft, sharply contrasting with her stony frowns. After a few moments, he pulled away, feeling breathless and almost lightheaded.

_Say it…_

"I love you," he whispered.

Just like that, his heart pounded in his ears, caught somewhere in his throat. He couldn't look at her face, so he looked down at his toes instead, waiting for _something_. Would she reject him? Maybe she just wanted to be friends…?

Every moment that passed made his heart sink farther, until he thought it might've been situated somewhere behind his belly-button. Just when he thought he might turn and flee back into his room to avoid possibly being dismembered by the lady methuselah, he felt her fingers touching his forearm. His eyes darted back up to hers.

She was smiling.

She didn't look at all angry with him.

And Abel found himself smiling hesitantly back.

Standing up on her toes with her hands against his broad shoulders, she leaned in and gave him an equally sweet little peck on the lips. "You're cut when you blush, tovarish," she commented lightly, brushing his bangs out of his face. "I love you two, four-eyes."

His arms tangled somewhere behind her shoulders, and when she leaned against him he felt very warm and tingly, starting somewhere in his chest and burning out to his fingers and toes. Soft white hair tangled around them as she laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed against his chest in a gentle embrace.

Abel thought he could stay this way forever.

_Ah, see, that wasn't so hard after all, was it, you big baby? _the voice asked cheekily.

_Stupid Cain,_ he thought fondly.

They didn't move for a while, but Abel was quite content with that, even if it meant missing breakfast.

* * *

Fluffy and a happy ending... For some reason I'm very fond of this pairing, even though I don't write a lot of het. Maybe I'll write some more Abel/Asta

Review if you wish


End file.
